Ready?
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: Leonard answers a call meant for Spock, and has a bit of a panic. S/Mc mentions of mpreg. Part 8 of Tserillian!verse


**Title:** Ready?  
**Authour: **Catty-the-spy  
**Rating:** PG(-13)  
**Pairing:** Spock/McCoy, mentions of past McCoy/other  
**Warnings:** Why hello mpreg! How nice to discuss you!  
**Notes:** Have I mentioned that mpreg is one of my favourite things? Written for the following kink meme prompt:  
_  
Spock/mpreg!McCoy_

_The Vulcans need to repopulate the species. McCoy is the most logical choice of mate because 1. it is illogical to deny Spock's preference for men and 2. as a doctor, McCoy is the most suitable candidate to safely carry the child(ren) to term._

_(IDK, just assume Spock's dominant vulcan genes will dominate.)_

_McCoy can be gruff/affronted/shocked to begin with, but we all know that he's a softie underneath (especially nu!McCoy...he's more sensuous/angsty/soft than orig!McCoy, no?)_

I realise after I wrote it that I missed most of the first half of that, so it'd probably be suited by a second and better (and longer) fill. Still, I hope you like it.

**Notes v2.0:** First posted on my lj. Takes places before and after Forever N Ever, but reading that is not required. I recommend at least reading Blood and Cycles before reading this, but again: you don't have to if you don't want to.

In story bold text is telepathic conversation.

_**Summary: **_Leonard answers a call meant for Spock, and has a bit of a panic.

* * *

Leonard wants to say this could have been avoided if he hadn't answered the comm, but that's both ridiculous and a lie. The Vulcan High Council would still have been insisting Spock reproduce, and Sarek would still have suggested that Spock reproduced with the mate he already had. Answering the comm only means that he hears about it first, ruining any chance of Spock running damage control before Leonard has a panic attack.

It's not that Leonard doesn't like children; he has one – a very intelligent and kindhearted one – and he likes being around them because they're somehow less annoying than adults. It's just…the last time he was pregnant, things didn't go so well. The last time he got pregnant – the first time he got pregnant, the only time he got pregnant, the last time he even considered being pregnant past the thought of preventing the occurrence – didn't begin or end well. Hell, his now ex wife hearing about it more than fifteen years after the fact didn't end well, and she didn't know the gory details.

Basically, certain facts make pregnancy a very scary thing to think about, and he hasn't exactly been in a hurry to try it again.

By the time Spock manages to escape the bridge, Leonard is pretty close to hyperventilating and trying very hard to avoid the embarrassment.

Spock kneels in front of Leonard but does not touch. "Take deep breaths, Leonard."

Leonard glares at him, partly because _he knows that already stupid_and partly because Spock has no business looking calmly earnest in a way that shouldn't be possible.

Spock looks worried though. Or…feels worried. Leonard's starting to get confused.

"May I try and assist you through our bond?" Spock asks.

Leonard would call him an idiot for bothering to ask if it weren't a good idea. He nods.

It's always strange to feel the bond fully open. Usually they keep it folded down unless they're actively exercising it, and even then, they tend to only open it halfway. Spock's presence in Leonard's mind goes from a small spot to a large swath of warmth at the base of his skull.

**Can you tell me what is troubling you? **Spock asks through their link.

**It's stupid, **Leonard replies.

**If it is causing this reaction, it cannot be dismissed as 'stupid'. **Aloud, Spock says "You do not have to tell me, but it would be helpful it you did."

Leonard makes a face, but shares the memory with Spock anyway.

"If you do not wish to, we will not" Spock says, as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

Leonard takes a deep breath. "It's not that I don't want another kid, Spock. It's just…producing the kid…."

"If you do not feel ready," Spock says, "we will not."

Leonard sighs and leans down 'til their foreheads touch, closing his eyes. "That's good then. That's okay."

It's still strange that Spock's presence in his mind can be – and so often is – soothing. Part of him still expects the mental contact to cause him pain.

Spock's hands wrap around his. "The decision is yours. I will support you in whatever you chose."

A few months later - after Joanna has settled into life on the ship and his cycle has come and gone - Leonard stops taking his birth control.


End file.
